Half a What
by Obsessive Vampire Stalker
Summary: AU. What if when Bella come to Forks she wasn't quite normal? What if she was half vampire, half werewolf? How would that change the story? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story, ok heres the basics. Bella is half a werewolf and half a vampire, I know not a very intresting or original idea but just go with me here. Ok so she moves, to forks (like in twilight), but as a twist shes afraid of vampires, I'll explain later in the story why. so basically I'm going to write my version of twilight, but if she was half vampire, half werewolf. so i hope you enjoy my new story, please excuse the spelling.**

**Unfortunatly I dont own twilight, new moon, eclipse or any of the characters, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction**

I need to get away from the pain, it was as if my whole body was on fire. Oh how I wished the pain would just disappear, but it didn't.

For the next couple of days I wished for death to claim me, I cried out screaming for someone anyone to help me, to kill me but no one came.

I laid there by myself not knowing what was happening to me. Slowly the pain started to go away, first just in my fingertips then my whole hand. Gradually the pain went away all together. I laid there for a few seconds then sat up, I soon found out that I want there all by my self.

The whole pack what there lying on the ground, it took a few minutes to registerer in my brain that they where dead.

I quickly stood up and looked around to see if there was anyone else was alive, but I was alone, and up on the wall in front of me was a message written in someone's blood

_Be seeing you soon_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up in my bed gasping for air, sweat dripping off my body. I wish I could just say that was a dream, but no it wasn't.

It was as far from a dream as possible, the fact is, it was real and it did happen, well not just then but 3 months ago.

After all that happened, I had been sent to my father's house in forks, Washington. Well not out of my own free will, it was more along the lines of I was forced to go.

I don't want to live in this small, dark, wet, town, I wanted to live in a hot, dry, and very sunny town away from all the vampires, so they can't get me.

Well I shouldn't hate vampire that much considering that I am half vampire but I'm also a werewolf, so logically that is, I really don't know what I am any more.

An annoying beeping sound suddenly interrupted my chain of thought, I sighed and rolled over to hit the alarm clock unfortunaly I missed and rolled off the bed.

One good thing about being half vampire is that you get heaps so super amazing powers, unfortunaly I didn't end up with any co-ordination, so I ended up as clumsy as you can get.

I stayed on the ground for a few minutes, until I realise I wasn't the only on in my bed room anymore

"Um Bella you all right there?" asked Charlie leaning over the bed to see me

"Oh yeah I was just saying good morning to the floor" I said, my face going a crimson colour. I giggled a bit then started to get off the floor

"So Ch...dad are you going to work today?" I asked, even thought I could see that he was wearing his uniform.

"Well speaking of that yes, I'm just running late because I wanted to wish you good luck for school, so um…have a nice day Bella." I could tell this was getting very awkward for him so I quickly said goodbye and started to get ready for school. It is amazing how quick you can get ready for school when you have vampire and werewolf speed

**I don't know if werewolf's have super speed when there not if wolf form but if they don't, well they now do, cos I said so. Not that it makes much of a difference. Ok so that was a short chapter I know, ill try and make them a bit longer. Now all you have to do is press periwinkle (the purple/blue button) and REVIEW**

**Thanks**

**trueVaMpIrE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, I go a little pre-occupied with school holidays and all. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own the twilight trilogy or any of the characters and I never will. **

**Re-cap on last chapter**

_I quickly said goodbye and started to get ready for school. It is amazing how quick you can get ready for school when you have vampire and werewolf speed… _

I was ready for school 10minutes later, which was a bad thing considering school didn't start for another forty-five minutes and I didn't want to get to school that early.

So I started to clean up the house again, unfortunately that only took me 5 minutes.

I was to nervous to just sit down and read, so I decided to go for a run, in the forest nearby.

I loved to run it was so exhilarating and relaxing, so I quickly grabbed my school bag and ran into the forest.

After a while I realized that I had run further than I normally would, and decided I would start heading back soon. I slowly started to walk back the way came when I got a weird feeling that I was being followed or watched.

I stared to speed up a bit scanning the area for anything that could be following me, in the distance I heard a branch break; I held my breath to hear anything, silence.

I quickly started to run then I broke out into a run, looking behind me every few seconds, unfortunaly my co-ordination or should I say lack of it, backfired on me because I ended up falling flat on my face in the dirt.

I quickly stood up and looked around, nothing but silence, maybe I was just paranoid maybe there was nothing following me in the first place.

I quickly started off again heading to school not bothering to go home.

**OH it's a cliffy, I know you all hate cliffys sorry I like them, so there's the next chapter I hope you all like it and if you review I might even give you a cookie, so press periwinkle and REVIEW**

**trueVaMpIrE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok wonderful news, I have found my USB so that means, well obviously you get this chapter, so here it is**

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I own don't own twilight**

**But I wish I do (in other words I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT or any of the characters)**

Just as I got to school it started to rain again, I cursed under my breath immediately regretting not stopping off at home and getting my car. I jogged at human speed across the school grounds to where the front office was and entered. In the front office was a large woman with red hair, sitting in front of a desk stacked with papers, reading a novel. **(A/N ok I'm just going to cut out the part in the front office cos I'm sure we all know what type of stuff happens there, ok if you have a problem with it, well sorry) **After I got everything sorted out I headed off to my first class trig.

My classes went very slowly they seemed to go on and on. All the classes where the same, the teacher would introduce me, then there was everyone talking in hushed voices and glancing over at me whenever they could.

Finally it came to lunch, I was so relieved, I finally had time to read. As soon as I got inside the cafeteria, I got a sick feeling inside my stomach like it knew something wasn't right. But I shrugged it off because I was starting to get hungry, I quickly got my food and walked over to one of the free tables near the back of the room and got out my book.

After a few minutes I smelt something horrible familiar, I quickly turned around to see 5 inhumanly people walking towards me. I quickly ducked under my table hoping that they hadn't seen me, unfortunately they did see me because they stopped right in front of my table, them one of them started to talk

"Um what are you doing under the table?" he asked, I swore under my breath knowing that they had heard me, I quickly made up something

"I eh…dropped my…my book, yeah my book" I said quickly sliding back onto my chair, showing them the book in my hand.

"Ok, so do you mind if we sat with you? All the other tables are taken." the short, black haired 'girl' asked me. Well obviously I don't want them to sit with me, they're a bunch of stupid…

"Sure, I was just finishing off anyway here you go." I said quickly, picking up my book bag. I was about to run off when a ice cold hand grabbed my shoulder, I flinched and pulled away from it, then turned around to face them

"Oh please don't leave, we only wanted to talk to you" said the black haired girl

"Yeah well maybe next time, I'm quite busy right now" I said trying not to sound to mean, I started to stand up to leave when one of the guys that looked like a body builder stared to talk

"Well that's all ok I guess…well if your to chicken to sit with us then yeah go" if there's one thing I hate it's when some one insults me, yeah I was afraid to sit with them but I was not going to show them that.

I sat back down again, throwing my bag on the table and crossed my arms across my chest, I felt like a three year old who didn't get the lolly it wanted.

"So…" I said trying to make them get to the point so I could leave.

"gosh I just realized that you have no idea who we are, well im Alice and this is my husband Jasper, that Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and last is Edward" she said pointing to the 'people' as she went thought the names "oh and there also Esme and Carlisle, he works at the hospital" I stared at her for a few seconds before I could talk again

"But how can he works at a hospital isn't he a vamp…"

"Stop, how about we talk about this after school some where more private, how about our house" ok not for one moment do I want to in a house full of vamp..

"You know I'd love to and all, but I have heaps of homework and I'm busy all night so sorry, I have to go now thanks for the chat, bye" before they could stop me I had ran off to my next class.

**So there's the next chapter I hope you all like now all you have to do is review by pressing **"la limaçon de mer" **in other word the periwinkle button. PLEASE PLEASE review, because if you review I'll be happy and a happy write is a write who update more often**

**Thanks**

**trueVaMpIrE**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov

At the end of the day I started to walk home when I caught a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye. I continued to walk but just bit fasted, when a silver Volvo started to drive next to me. Suddenly the window rolled down to reveal 3 of the Cullens all staring at me.

"Bella, if you won't talk to us could you at least let us drive you home?" said Alice "it's going to start raining really hard soon" I was about to reject her offer when I heard the roar of thunder over head. I sighed and opened the back door and slid in next to Edward.

We arrived at my house in record time, I was about to ask them how they knew where I lived when my door opened to reveal Edward holding it open for me with the most amazing crooked smile on his flawless face.

I sat there for a couple of seconds before I remembered that I had to get out of the car. Blushing, I quickly got out and ran to the porch, I quickly unlocked the door and turned around to see if they had gone yet.

Fortunately they had indeed left, unfortunately there where new people arriving, and they where as much human as, well me.

There was four 'people' in the car, they all had dark skin and even darker hair. They all cautiously got out of the car, and started to approach me.

As they approached I started to calculate out my chances of getting away if they got aggressive, but to my luck it didn't seem too good, all the boys where very tall and very well built.

The boys stopped when they where about a meter in front of me, that's when I noticed that one of the boys was shaking really bad, it reminded me of when someone from my pack got really angry at something.

That's when I realized, they where werewolves! Gosh, can't I go anywhere without encountering some from of mythical creature, why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I stepped back wearily not wanting to give them the wrong impression, and get them angry.

One of the boys stepped forward, he was by far the oldest and tallest and had jet black hair, it was obvious that he was the alpha of the pack. He was about to say something when Charlie's cruiser pulled up, I sighed in relief.

"Hey bells how about you let us all in, it's pouring out here" said Charlie, that's when I noticed that is was raining really hard, just like Alice had said. I sighed and opened the door, reluctantly indicating for everyone to come inside.

Once everyone was inside I closed the door and followed Charlie into the living room. Just as I entered the room the room became awkwardly silent, luckily Charlie broke the silence after a few minutes

"So Jake, what the purpose of this visit?" Wait a second, how does Charlie know them? Which ones Jake? Does Charlie even really know their werewolves?

"Dad wanted to invite you around for the weekend to go fishing for a couple of days" answered one of the taller boys with longer hair than the rest.

"I'd love to but, Bella just got here and I don't really want to leave her by her self…"

"Ch…dad I really don't mind, go fishing and have fun. I've got heaps of things I can do around here, and lots of other things I need to do" I said, half meaning it, it was true I did need to do a couple of things, not all of them at the house but I would be busy.

"Ok if you really don't mind" then Charlie seemed to remember something

"God Bells, I feel so horrible I didn't even remember you don't even know who these young lads are." Well Charlie that might help me a lot "Well that's Jacob black, you used to play with his sisters when I took you fishing, and this is Sam Uley, Quil Ateara and Embry Call, they live down reservation at La Push."

I quickly muttered 'hi' then decided that I had spent too much time in the same room as them and quickly excused my self to go do some 'homework'.

**so all you have to do is review and i will update in the next week.**

**trueVaMpIrE**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone who have the wonderful pleasure of reading this chapter and to my loyal readers who have waited a very long time for an update. I'm extremely sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. I've been very preoccupied with the last term of school and then the start of my 8 week summer holiday and of cause CHRISTMAS!!!! I wish you all a late MERRY CHRISTMAS and a early HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I hope you all enjoy my new chapter._

Jake pov

I was out on morning patrol when I smelt something different moving towards me, it was moving as fast as a vampire but something was off, it didn't smell bad.

It didn't smell like a vampire at all, the smell didn't hurt my nose at all with its sickly sweet smell. It was almost a neutral smell, kind of like a flower.

I quickly ducked into the bushed as the thing approached, when the thing was about 20 meters away it stopped.

That's when I saw it. It was a girl about 16 or 17 years old with long brown hair cascading down her back, large brown eyes and the most beautiful pale skin I had ever seen, making her the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

As I marveled in her beauty I failed to acknowledge that everything had gone deathly quiet, I silently swore to myself. I can't believe I almost completely let my guard down so easily, I mean how could I be so stupid, she probably knows that im watching her right now.

I quickly diverted my attention back on the stunningly beautiful girl; she looked right in my direction. I took a step back trying to hide my self even more, but I failed to see the stick behind my right foot because I stepped on it making a loud 'snap' sound. I swore under my breath then looked back to see if the girl had heard the stick snap, unfortunaly the girl was gone, I cursed at my carelessness, then ran off to find the pack.

I found everyone in front of Sam's house, they where all discussing how boring there patrols have been lately.

I tried to scan through everyone's memories to see if anyone else had see or heard the mysterious beautiful girl in the forest, unfortunately no one had see anything but I did here a lot thoughts about me and being late.

I sighed to myself and phased back into human form then quickly put on a pair of pants. (_A/N you know, it's really annoying how he only wears a pair of pants, I mean come on have some self decency. Sorry about that)_

Then I walked into the clearing to be approached by a very angry looking Sam.

"Where the hell have you been? You're almost an hour late!" he shouted at me "you have no idea how close I was to sending the pack back out to find you!" wow same was getting a little melodramatic now.

"Sam clam down." I said slowly "I got side tracked, I think there's a new vampire or something in the area." As soon as I said the word _vampire_ everyone started to get really exited

"Really that is so cool! Shouted Jared

"Shut up Jared, and let Jake speak" said Sam, making me laugh on the inside

"Thanks Sam anyway, there's something different about her" I started but I was cut off again by Quil this time

"So it's a girl now" he said with a laugh

"Yes Quil it's a _girl, _now can I continue without being interrupted?" everyone just muttered yeah or nodded their heads

"Good, now as I was saying, there is something different about her" I said putting emphasis on her. "She almost didn't smell like vampire, she smelt neutral, almost human. And when the sun shone on her, she didn't sparkle like the other vamps.

"So how do you know she's not human?" asked Sam

"I just know she's not, and she was running at vampire speed." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok thank you for that information Jake. Now what are we going to do about this bloodsucker?" asked Sam

"Well first I think we should figure out where this leech is hiding or staying, or whatever leeches do. Then I say we should kill the leech , then we can eat." I sighed of cause Jared would be thinking of his stomach at a time like this.

"Well I think that would be a wonderful idea, unfortunately I we are going to get suspended if we miss another day of school again" I said , everyone groaned as I mentioned school

"Ok everyone go to school, but I want you all be here as soon as school finishes. From here we are going to the clearing where Jake last say the leech , and we'll track to from there.

Everyone started to trudge off to get ready for school, almost everyone was muttering under their breath, the main words I could catch 'was lucky Sam' and something about 'ripping up leeches'.

After school finished

I was the last one to get back to Sam's house, because I had forgotten that I was supposed to help Billy do something after school. But luckily I got out of doing it by saying I had pack stuff to do.

I quickly phased into wolf form and ran into the clearing where everyone was waiting impatiently for me. From there I lead then to the clearing where I last saw the vampire girl or whatever she was. I smiled to my self they had caught her scent, now they would believe me that she wasn't a normal vampire. We followed her scent thought the forest to the edge of town

"Now what do we do? We can't just run through forks in wolf form." I said to Sam, he took a while for him to answer, I was surprised to see he was actually taking this seriously right now

"Ok I've decided that everyone will go back to LaPush, except Quil, Embry, and me. Jake I want you to go back, get your car then bring it back fro us so we can go further into town" all around there where mixed responses for 'sweet, awesome' to 'Awww that's not fare'.

Ten minutes later we where driving through the town of forks with the windows down, trying to catch the 'girls' scent.

We turned down a street where the scent got stronger and into a driveway of a house that had a familiar looking red Chevy. Then I realized that it was Billy's old car that he sold to Charlie because his daughter was coming to live with him. And right outside the house was the girl that I saw in the forest this morning, looking as beautiful as ever.

_Wow that was longer than normal, well I hoped you all liked it, please, please review or I won't update. Yet again Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all

I'm sorry to say this is not another chapter.

And even worse news the stories:

_A diffrent Bella_

_Half a What_

_Photos_

_Emmett vs the nintendo wii_

Have been put on temporality Hiatus until my newest story _Destiny is Forever, _is finished. If you support _Destiny is Forever_, and give me reviews then I might be in a good enough mood and give you a chapter or two in my other stories.

Please dont review this, if you must review this, please PM me.

Sorry everyone.

Love trueVaMpIrE


	8. Chapter 8

_SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BEING REALLY HARD TO UPLOAD SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE_

Bella pov

I stayed in my room for as long as I could, but I could tell that Charlie would end up thinking I was being rude or something so I decided that I should go down stairs.

I quietly snuck down the stairs but unfortunately tripped on the last one and hit the floor with a loud 'bang'.

I heard someone's muffled laugh, so I looked up to see who was laughing at my clumsiness. To my dismay everyone was at the front door watching my little performance.

I flushed bright red and quickly stood up

"You all right bells?" asked Charlie. The werewolf boys laughed at me again. I dusted myself off, and then checked myself for any bruises or cuts that I would more then likely have. Luckily I only found two small cuts on my hand, but they would be healed in a few minutes.

"Yeh I'm fine dad, just a scratch or two, no biggie" I heard the boys trying to cover up their laughing by coughing but they weren't doing a good job at it.

"That's good darling, I was just saying goodbye to the lads."

"Oh well goodbye, have a safe trip home." I said trying not to sound to happy that they were leaving. After they had left I walked into the kitchen to find some dinner, Charlie son followed me

"So why did they come over?" I asked him curiously

"Billy wanted to invite us over tomorrow night for dinner" he said, I raised me eyebrow at him

"So what's the occasion?" I asked

"No occasion really his just having a barbeque and inviting a few friends over."

Oh joy how I can't wait to spend a whole afternoon being interrogated by the wolves, could forks get any better?

"So what for dinner, I'm starved?"

"I don't know bells, how bout I order us some pizza

* * *

The next day of school I was dreading, why did Charlie have to live in this town? The town with werewolves AND vampires. Now I don't have anything against werewolves and all but I came to this place to get away from all these stupid mythical creatures.

While I was getting ready for school today I cursed and mumbled under my breath complaining about them,

Crabbing the carton of milk out of the fridge I drank straight out of it, then grabbed a granola bar eating as I ran out the door.

Out side it was pouring down, I made a mad dash to my car. when I finally get to my car the boots I was beating were soaked through making my feet cold and wet, I mentally sighed it was going to be one of those days.

When I arrived at school the rain had almost stopped completely, with a small smile I stepped out of my toasty car, shivering as a drop of rain fell of the back of my neck and rolled down my back.

'Stupid rain' I muttered under my breath 'why does it even have to rain anyway it's not like this place doesn't get enough of it anyway.' I heard someone chuckle behind me, spinning around I was Edward Cullen leaning against his stupid shiny Volvo that was conveniently parked next to my car. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So I'm guessing you don't like the rain then." Edward said with another chuckle

"Why would you even care." I asked crossing my arms over my chest

"Well why wouldn't I care, I'm not some heartless monster." He paused for a second as I raised my eye brow

"Ok so maybe I am a monster but I'm not heartless." He said with a laugh, I quietly along with him

"You know you should smile more often, you look beautiful when you smile." I blushed deep red

"Well I should be going now" I said quickly looking at my feet, I started to walk away from him as fast as I could without running. But my foot got caught on a stone and I found myself falling face first towards a huge puddle. I was inches away when I stopped falling; I looked up to see that I was being held up by Edward.

"Let me go this instant" I hissed

"Why? Then you would fall into the water." He answered with an amazing crooked smile

"Well obviously not in the puddle." He chuckled

"Well maybe I don't want to let you down." I sighed angrily

"What do I have to do to get you to let me go?" he thought about it for a second

"Sit with my family at lunch"

"Not that" I groaned why was he so evil

"Well I could always drop you into the puddle." He said lowering me closer to the puddle

"NO!" I shouted "fine I'll sit with you at lunch, but I won't be happy about it." I added under my breath.

He lifted me up and placed me on my feet, as soon as I was on my feet I started to storm off. I was about ten meters away when I heard Edward clear his throat. I turned back to see him holding my book bag in his arms with a smile plastered on his face. Stomping over to him, grabbing my bag I then stomped off to class.

* * *

All my classes that morning went really fast, it was probably karma, it was always karma's fault somehow. When the bell went for the start of lunch I felt my heart fall into my stomach. Why was fate so cruel to me? I thought as I collected my books and slid them into my bag.

As I walked out the room I almost turned around and walked back in.

Standing next to the class room door was Edward.

"I thought you might like to walk to lunch with me as well" he smiled mockingly. I guess there was no way to get away and escape now.

As we entered the cafeteria everything went quiet for a few second before everyone's conversations fired up again, I was guessing the Cullens didn't socialise much.

I started to walk over to get food when Edward grabbed my hand, I flinched away. He gave a small apologetic smile

"Alice said she already got you something to eat."

I just nodded and hoped that my heart would slow down soon. When we reached the Cullens table I flopped down in a seat and folded my arms across my chest. For a few seconds I felt like a three year old that was made to sit at the table until all their dinner was finished.

"Guess who decided to sit with us today." I heard Edward announce to his family with a laugh.

"Everyone's a comedian these days." I mumbled, making Emmett boom with laughter. I scowled but kept my eyes on my hands that were now neatly place in my lap.

"Awww don't be such a spoilt sport, I was just having a bit of fun."

"No having fun would be making a joke at your own expense not at mine.' We sat at the table in silence for about a minute; I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw I still had 15 minutes of torture to go.

"Do you want to go shopping?" I heard Alice blurt out

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit shocked

"Do you want to go shopping with me after school?" she asked speaking all the words a bit too slowly.

"As much as I would love to and all, I'm actually spending time with Charlie tonight down at LaPush. But hey if I'm still alive tomorrow then we can go shopping I guess." A huge heart warming smile spread across Alice's face, causing me to smile to.

Then I realised something, I had just agreed to go shopping with one of the Cullens, why in hecks name did I do that for? I hate shopping with a passion.

My thoughts continued like this for the next few moments until I heard a low growling sound, I looked up to see Edward with a pissed of look on his face.

"I don't like the idea of you going to LaPush tonight."

"Well nether do I but what am I supposed to say to Charlie, hey dad I can't go down to LaPush tonight because they're a bunch of werewolves and might tear me apart for being what I am. Yeh I don't think that will really work."

"Well maybe you could tell Charlie that we need to do a project for school tonight and it's really important so you're staying at our house for the night, because we're going to pull an all nighter to finish it."

I thought about if for a second trying to even out the odds, do I want to have dinner with the wolves or have a 'sleep' over with the vampires.

* * *

_I am so sorry to everyone who reads this story that I took so long to update this story. I think there will be another update in the next week or so but I'm not sure because on Saturday I'm going to the Getaway Plan concert that I __won 4 tickets for. Then all next week I have work experience (That's when you go off and work at a business for a week instead of going to school) and I have to work from 9-5 which is a heaps long time and I'm going to be SUPER tired after but I will try and update this soon. Thanks again for reading, the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be._

_Thanks _

_trueVaMpIrE_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella pov

"I think I will take you up on your offer" I said, making it sound more like a question than my answer. Alice squealed in happiness

"I knew you would come, I knew it. We're going to have so much fun."

"Yeh so much fun" I mumbled laying my head on the table so it was supported my arms "you know that I have to convince Charlie first"

"Don't worry about him, he wont mind at all."

"Sure sure you believe that" I mumbled into my arms

"OMG does that mean we can go shopping today then?" I groaned, could this day get any worse?

"Well maybe next time I really don't like shopping." Alice and Rosalie gasped

"How could you not like shopping?" I shrugged at them

"I don't know, I just never saw the point of spending hundreds of dollars on clothes that I might not even wear more that once."

"But that's the whole point of shopping." Alice half shrieked trying to make me see the point

"I guess it's the point where you have to wait in those tiny overcrowded spaces grabbing for a whole heap of clothes that you'll probably put right back anyway, then trying multiple sets of clothes on most of then not even fitting you and on the off chance you did find something you liked it would be broken or to expensive for me to afford"

After I had finished my little rant, Alice's and Rosalie's faces where priceless, they looked like fish who where trying to breath out of water. After a few seconds a small smile started to grow on Alices face, as seconds passed the smile had invaded Rosalie's face as well and made them grin like mad men. I gulped, like the people on the cartoons when they know something bad was coming

"Do I really want to know?" Alice laughed

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." I shuddered, if there was one thing I hated it was surprises. To my amazement I was pulled out of my thoughts by the shrill ringing of the bell. I leaped out of my seat grabbing my bag in the process and began to walk away from the Cullens.

I was just about to walk into the biology lab when a cold hand tapped my shoulder; I spun around to see Edward standing behind me with a weird but amazingly hot crooked smile on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to class?" I asked him curiously. He chuckled

"Well believe it or not this is my class, you just happen to be in my way." I flushed bright red the stepped into the class room, closely followed by Edward.

"Well thankyou Mr Cullen, Ms Swan for gracing us with you presence." I flushed again, and then went to sit at the only empty table in the room. I looked across to see that Edward was now sitting next to me, meaning that he was to be my new biology partner could this day get any better.

By the end of biology I almost didn't want to leave , not because I liked sitting next to Edward or because I like biology, but because of the fact I had PE next and today I actually had to participate on Volleyball.

After I bid Edward goodbye, I slowly made my way to the gym.

An hour later almost everyone in the where happy to leave, unfortunately it was all my fault that people felt that way. When I first hit the ball I tripped over and knocked over a bunch of girls, mean while the ball that I hit went into another game and gave Mike Newton a black eye.

After that everyone avoided me and tried their best to keep the ball away from me, thought I didn't mind that I didn't have to play much, and if I did by chance get the ball everyone would flinch out the way.

As I was getting changed after PE I started to wonder where I would be meeting the Cullens, or if I should just drive home and let them find me. I soon decided that if I saw them after school and they came over to me I would go over to them but if they didn't I would just go home.

As I exited the gym the rain was just dying off and the air had became misty, I took a step into the mist when my foot suddenly started to feel wet. I looked down to find my foot almost totally submerged in the puddle, I swore under my breath and began to shake my foot trying to get the water out of my shoe.

Unfortunately I lost my balance and started to fall towards the same puddle I just stepped in. I flung my arms in front of me hoping that it would soften the fall into the water.

As I landed in the puddle I was soaked from head to toe with water. I slowly pushed my self into a sitting position, not bothering to get up straight away seeing how I couldn't get anymore wet than I already was.

I was about to stand up when I heard the annoyingly familiar laugh of Edward Cullen

"You know you're lucky I found you, if Alice did then she would have had a heart attack or something." He said laughing at the thought. I frowned what did he mean by that? Sighing I push myself off the ground and out of the water

"Fine let's go already."

I slowly made my was to the car park, my shoes squeaking as walked, when we finally got there I was literally dripping wet and in an even worse mood then before, I stared to walk over to where I had parked my car this morning but once I got there I was shocked to see it wasn't there. Infact my car wasn't in the car park or anywhere else for that matter.

"Edward where is my car?" I asked through my gritted teeth, I had a slight suspicion that he knew where it was.

"Alice took the car to your house, so you could ride to our house with us, I hope you don't mind?" He said giving me a look that made my heart swell, I couldn't be angry at a face like that.

"Well I guess that's ok then, but I still haven't asked Charlie about it."

"Don't worry about him; Alice is getting Carlisle to call your dad and everything. Now we should probably get going before Rosalie bites my head off for making her stand in the rain." He held up the keys to the shiny Volvo with an impish grin on his face.

"Yes lets not make them wait to long, we wouldn't want her to bite your head off too much." Edward chuckled as I followed him around to his car.

* * *

_Next chapter... The cullen Household!!_

_So all you have to do now is review and I'll put the new chapter up in the next week._

_Thanks_

_trueVaMpIrE xoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

Bella pov

As I sat in Edwards car and watched the scenery go past us at a horridly fast speed, I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right choice about going to their house. Maybe I was supposed to go to LaPush with Charlie and talk to the pack. This whole day could have ended up so much more differently than it was now, not that I actually knew what was to happen once I got to their house.

We had been driving for about 10 minutes when we started to slow down, suddenly we turned down a driveway, that I would have missed if I was driving. After a couple of minutes the woods began to thin out and a large white house came into view.

The house was amazing, unlike anything I had ever seen before, it was an off white colour and it looked about 100 years old. I slowly slid out of the car and looked around, from the outside the house looked 3 stories tall, the house looked as if it was located anywhere else than this forest it would have been out of place, because of it's beauty.

It reminded me of the Cullens in a way, how they stood out in public thanks to their beauty. I began to follow everyone up towards the house, almost having to jog to keep up with them.

Hesitantly I followed Edward into the house, inside it was even move perfect than the out side. The almost all of the first floor was one large open room painted an inviting white. So far my visit wasn't turning out as I had expected it to be, which in my books is normally a good thing.

I followed Edward towards a group of couches in the far side of the room, and sat down in one of the love seats.

"So how long have you guys lived here for?" I asked, curious as to why I hadn't seen them on any of my summer trips here to see Charlie.

"We've been living in Forks for just a bit over 2 years." Edward answered straight away

"Oh that would explain why I've never see you guys before."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to move to forks?"

"There where some incidents at home that I had to get away from." That was partially true. Edward way just about to ask me another question, when the front door opened to reveal Alice, Jasper and two other vampires, who I didn't know. Alice and Jasper walked directly toward me and Edward.

"Do you know how slow your truck is Bella; I could crawl faster than that thing."

I smiled sheepishly

"Sorry about my truck, but it really isn't that slow." I could have sworn I heard Alice mutter something like 'that's what you think' but I chose it ignore it. I laughed out loud at Alice's complaints about my car, despite what she said, I still loved it.

While Alice was ranting about my car, the room had suddenly become occupied with everyone in the house. They were all sitting around on the couches, it also turned out that there was only just enough seats so Edward had to share the love seat with me.

I started at the two unfamiliar faces; one was the blond haired god that I was guessing was Carlisle. And the other was very beautiful, but in her own way, she had a motherly look to her but also resembled a fairy tale characters like Snow White.

After a few seconds Edward decided to break the silence

"Mum, dad this is Bella Swan, Bella these are my parents Dr Carlisle Cullen and Esme." I quietly muttered hello to them before retreating back behind my hair.

"So, what brings you to Forks, or to the current point what did Alice make you agree to." Carlisle laughed at his own joke along with everyone else; I blushed lightly before I answered

"I think I'm supposed to be having an unsleeping sleepover with Alice." I paused for a minute, before I realised that I probably answered the first question as well.

"Well I moved to Forks because things weren't working out very well back home, and after a long string of events, my mum decided to send me off to Forks to spend some quality time with Charlie." They seemed to go quiet for a few moments before someone finally got the guts to ask the question that everyone else was afraid to ask

"If this is too much of rude question to ask, but would you mind explaining to me what you are?" I tried to laugh but it came out more hysterical that I hoped.

"It's all right to ask that, I was wondering how long until you asked that question but I must tell you I'm not totally 100 sure what I am. Well when I lived in Phoenix, there was a small community where my mum's family had been living for generations, we moved there after she and Charlie got divorced. About 5 years back a bunch of the older guys made up this 'secret club', or at least at the time I thought it was a club. It turned out that on my 15th birthday I was going to get my wish to join the club, but in a very different way than I thought. After whole lot of explaining, I was told that everyone in the 'club' or as it was really called 'The Pack' had the weird ability to morphe into wolves, kind of like your ones down in LaPush."

I took this time to let the information sink in, after a short while I took a deep breath and continued.

"After 2 and a half years, I could almost control all my abilities that I had as a 'wolf'. Things seemed to be pretty normal around, and no-one new had been added to the pack since me. So one day I went out on patrol because it was my day, and these 3 amazingly beautiful people are out in the forest, _(A/N I don't know if phoenix had forests, and if they don't sorry, but for the moment they do)_ I just guessed they where tourists, or campers so I ignored them. About 15 minutes later I decided to return to our meeting place; that was one of the guy's garages. 

Anyway I was running towards them and…" my voice hitched, and my throat closed up on me, as much as I wanted to tell them about it, I just couldn't re-lived the moment it had taken me months just to be able to talk about it again. I took a couple of deep breaths, they didn't seem to help me much, I was about to continue when, my voice got lost in my throat. I cleared it and tried again, this time it worked.

"I was running towards them when I intercepted one of my packs thoughts, he was telling everyone to attack, to get re-enforcements and the one that annoyed me the most at the time, he told me 'to run and hide'. I guess I'm just a stubborn creature because instead I ran towards them; I was going to help them no matter what. Well I was an idiot, a down right idiot. It turned out that the 'beautiful' people weren't really people, they where vampires; how I thought they where humans before hand is beyond my knowledge, I guess I wasn't paying much attention to my job, because it cost almost all my pack their lives."

"So you're a werewolf?" Alice asked

"Not fully, all the events after that are all blurry. But basically what happened was when I ran into the room to help my pack, one of the vampires attacked me and I got bitten. One of my surviving pack brothers pulled him off me but by then it was to late, I already had way to much vampire venom in me to save me." I paused for a second the decided to leave out the fact that the vampires got away and continued on with it.

"The rest of the pack who where not effected by the attack looked after me while the 'transformation' was taking place, but as soon as I was better I went off on my own. It scared the pack what I had become, they acted weird around me, like I would pounce on them any moment and kill them. After a few months I decided that I wanted to get away from them all, they didn't want me around anymore and I didn't need them either, so I decided to come live with Charlie." The room had gone dead quiet, so quiet in-fact that I could hear the rain pouring down on the roof.

"So what you're saying is your part Vampire, part Werewolf?"

I gave them all a small smile

"Yeah I guess I am, aren't I?"

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long, i had written the chapter but i was scared to put itup (for some unknown reason) but thanks to my sometimes beta and best friend _twlight obsessed _it is finally up. So rejoice. REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!

thanks

trueVaMpIrE


End file.
